


Еще не вечер

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверняка Ричард прежде чем предстать перед камерами и съемочной группой Ганнибала в чем мать родила и в потеках кровищи репетировал. Это вот фантазия на тему как, где и с кем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще не вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Butcher’s sons — сеть мясных магазинов в Торонто и около.  
> Полковник Гивс — персонаж Грэма Мактавиша из фильма "Рenance", садист и маньяк-убийца.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Когда один из них говорит: «Приезжай ко мне», второй обычно уточняет: «Куда?» Издержки профессии: слишком много стран, городов и местечек, куда заносят их контракты и команда «Мотор!», чтобы держать в голове каждое название. В этот раз переспрашивать Грэму не надо — с середины января Ричард безвылазно торчит в Торонто, шлет скриншоты с местных сайтов погоды (плюс пятнадцать в тени), фото зеленеющих лужаек и ворчливое «покатался, блин, на лыжах».

У Грэма в Филадельфии снега хоть отбавляй и жестко ориентированный на Сталлоне график, и все-таки он умудряется выкроить себе длинный уик-энд — в пятницу днем прыгает в самолет и, приземлившись в начале пятого вечера в аэропорту Бишопа, втягивает отфильтрованный кондиционерами воздух, поправляет перекинутый через легкую дорожную сумку пуховик и расстегивает пуговицы вязаного кардигана.

На Ричарде темные, вытертые на коленях джинсы в обтяжку, ботинки, достающие ему до середины голени, старая рыжая куртка и неизменные в последнее время авиаторы. Он хлопает Грэма по плечу, прижимает к себе и обжигает ухо горячим выдохом:  
— Привет. Я скучал.  
Грэм бормочет что-то нечленораздельное в ответ, борясь с желанием поцеловать его прямо посреди шумного, светлого, полного людей зала с огромными панелями вместо окон, занимающими три этажа аэропорта от пола до потолка. Ричард смеется, но отстраниться не пытается. От него хорошо по-родному пахнет туалетной водой, потертой кожей, кофе, жвачкой и немного потом.

На улице совершеннейшая весна, особенно по сравнению с заснеженными улицами Филадельфии. Конечно, не такая, как в Веллингтоне, где можно ходить в футболке и шортах круглый год, но газоны зелены, аккуратно подстриженные деревья подернуты мягкой дымкой проклюнувшейся листвы, и безоблачно высокое небо кажется особенно ярким.  
— Мы в отель? — спрашивает Грэм, забрасывая пуховик и сумку на заднее сиденье прокатного — в углу лобового стекла виднеется наклейка с лого компании — джипа..  
Ричард отрицательно качает головой:  
— Я снял домик за городом.

Брови Грэма оказываются где-то в районе затылка.  
— Романтический уик-энд на природе?  
Ричард недоуменно хмурится, поудобнее устраивая на педалях длинные ноги и цепляя очки за зеркало заднего вида, а потом заливается смущенным румянцем:  
— Нет… В смысле, да. В смысле…  
— Расслабься, — рокочет Грэм, перегибаясь через подлокотник, тянет его к себе за расстегнутую куртку и наконец-то целует. Солнце бьет в лобовое стекло, грея шею и щеку, отросшая щетина Ричарда чуть-чуть царапается. Грэм разворачивается поудобнее — с его накачанными за два месяца подготовки к съемкам плечами тесно даже в этой просторной машине — и оглашает весь паркинг звонким гудком, по неосторожности угодив локтем в центр руля. Ричард фыркает прямо в поцелуй и заливисто хохочет, цепляясь за полы его кардигана и стирая с бороды слюну.

— Давай-давай, смейся, — ворчит Грэм, — посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, когда я до тебя доберусь.

Ричард пихает его в плечо, но глаза у него довольные. Он ждет, пока Грэм пристегнется, и аккуратно выруливает из плотного ряда машин. Автомат пиликает, считывая штрихкод на парковочном талоне, и поднимает шлагбаум. Грэм опускает солнцезащитный козырек, поудобнее откидывается на спинку сиденья и приоткрывает окно. Ровная как стекло дорога быстро вливается в многополосное шоссе. Белые стрелки на указателях настойчиво предлагают повороты в близлежащие районы Торонто, но Ричард гонит машину все дальше.

Поток постепенно редеет: большинство машин направляется в город. Они тоже вскоре съезжают с объездной на обычную двухполоску. Ричард время от времени поглядывает на навигатор, но ведет вполне уверенно. Предместья остаются далеко позади, указателей становится меньше, кое-где за аккуратной полосой деревьев виднеются ровные ряды крыш, время от времени попадаются заправки. Грэм тихо матерится при виде цен на бензин, пока Ричард с улыбкой не напоминает ему, что тут своя валюта. Косые лучи вечернего солнца расчерчивают асфальт полосками теплых золотисто-медовых оттенков. Грэма клонит в сон, но рядом с Ричардом ему не хочется упускать ни единого мгновения.

Он трет лицо:  
— Остановимся на заправке? Я не отказался бы от кофе.  
Ричард бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд:  
— Укачало?  
— Нет. Ты же знаешь, я засыпаю, когда не за рулем.  
Ричард ободряюще хлопает его по бедру, и Грэм на миг жалеет, что не надел килт.  
— Потерпишь пару миль? Там все равно надо будет остановиться.  
— Без проблем.

Грэм опускает окно посильней. Встречный ветер заполняет салон, становится зябко, но, по крайней мере, глаза перестают слипаться.  
— Телефон в кармане, — просит Ричард, надевая гарнитуру, когда на экране навигатора появляется красный флажок, — набери последний номер.  
Грэм хмурится, глядя в телефон:  
— Рут?  
— М? А, нет, «Butcher’s sons»…  
— Э-э-э, я должен что-то знать?  
Ричард закатывает глаза:  
— Просто набери.  
— Знаешь, — ворчит Грэм, нажимая кнопку вызова, — Канада как-то странно на тебя действует.  
— Дух расхлябанной монархии, толерантности и безалаберности, — кивает Ричард с серьезным выражением лица, и Грэм усмехается в усы.

Через четверть часа впереди возникает очередная заправка; через дорогу от нее виднеется здоровенный ангар с уже подсвеченным неоновыми огнями логотипом местного супермаркета. Ричард сбрасывает скорость, но на парковку не сворачивает, останавливается на обочине.  
— Мне надо завернуть в одно место тут рядом. Это буквально десять минут. Можно тебя попросить купить кое-что? — он ерошит короткие волосы. Грэма это все начинает забавлять. Готовящий сюрприз Ричард настолько очарователен, что даже в грэмовы пятьдесят с хвостиком этому невозможно не умиляться.  
— Вино и свечи?

Скулы Ричарда вспыхивают.  
— Ну… тоже можно, но на самом деле я хотел попросить купить фартук. Знаешь, как у мясников — прорезиненный и до пола. Или пленочный дождевик… хотя боюсь, твой размер можно найти только в спецмага… — заметив взгляд Грэма, он умолкает, облизывает губы и нервно спрашивает: — Ну что?  
Грэм качает головой и, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица, говорит:  
— Я, конечно, предполагал, что рано или поздно мы дойдем до ролевых игр, но был уверен, что начнем с чего попроще... — не выдержав, он начинает смеяться. Ричард тоже хохочет, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на руле руки. Естественно, задевает клаксон и оглашает пустую парковку громким гудком. На то, чтобы успокоиться, у них уходит еще несколько минут.

— С тобой не соскучишься, — отсмеявшись, Грэм тянется через подлокотник, накрывает губы Ричарда своими и несколько секунд просто наслаждается теплом, вкусом и ощущением колющихся волосков у себя под ладонью.  
— Фартук, да? — с сожалением отстранившись, переспрашивает он. Ричард кивает, начинает что-то объяснять, но Грэм машет рукой:  
— Потом. Пойду напугаю продавцов.

Теперь вверх взлетают брови Ричарда, и Грэм улыбается, проверяя на месте ли телефон и бумажник:  
— Ну, помнишь старую хохму: напугай продавца — купи одновременно сорок футов пленки, бензопилу и лопату...  
Ричард, запрокидывая голову, заливается смехом. Грэму хочется вылизать ходящий вверх-вниз кадык и прикусить еле заметные складки кожи между плечом и шеей, но тогда они точно нескоро доберутся до места. Он со вздохом открывает дверь.  
— Они же принимают иностранную валюту?  
— Да, рассчитывайся кредиткой, — Ричард все еще улыбается, — я подберу тебя у входа или подожду на заправке.  
— Давай.

Грэм переходит дорогу, провожая машину взглядом. Ричард сигналит ему фарами, съезжая на узкую улочку в конце квартала. Здешний городок — Грэм проглядел название — жмется поближе к шоссе. С заправки тянет бензином, но даже этот едкий химический дух не может перебить аромат хвои, земли и распускающихся почек. Где-то невдалеке мычит корова. Грэм останавливается на широком пандусе перед гипермаркетом и втягивает воздух полной грудью. Съемки, коллеги, журналисты, менеджеры, бестолковая ежедневная суета — в этой безмятежной глуши все это кажется невообразимо далеким. Ощущение легкости и свободы, когда оказываешься в незнакомом месте проездом, казалось бы, давно уже ставшее привычным, пьянит и кружит голову. Выходящая из гипермаркета женщина с доверху нагруженной тележкой и тремя носящимися вокруг нее детьми мал мала меньше улыбается ему тепло, словно старому знакомому.

Внутри магазин ничем не отличается от своих собратьев по всему свету: разве что этикетки на двух языках — французском и английском. Хозяйственный отдел «благоухает» привычной смесью запахов растворителей, пластика и стиральных порошков. Бензопилы и стеллажи с пленкой безмятежно соседствуют бок о бок, словно в магазине мечты Декстера Моргана. Грэм на всякий случай проверяет стойку с дождевиками, но ему достаточно растянуть их в руках, чтобы понять: здешний XXL на его плечах в жизни не сойдется. А вот подходящий фартук удается отыскать достаточно быстро. По пути к кассе Грэм прихватывает пару бутылок вина и местный виски — самый дорогой, какой только находит. О еде, зная Ричарда, беспокоиться едва ли придется. Он как раз расплачивается в кафетерии за два больших стаканчика кофе, когда в кармане тренькает телефон: «Я на заправке. Жду».

Ричард стоит, прислонившись к капоту и поглядывая на ясное небо. Он улыбается при виде Грэма, и они еще несколько минут неторопливо потягивают кофе, распахнув передние дверцы машины и вытянув ноги на залатанный асфальт. Солнце потихоньку опускается за скопление аккуратных крыш, на заправке и у гипермаркета вспыхивает уличное освещение. Вдалеке заходится ленивым лаем дворовый пес. Ричард вздыхает, сминая пустой стаканчик в руке.  
— Поехали, скоро луна выйдет.  
— Беру свои слова назад, Армитидж. Канада влияет на тебя хорошо, ты становишься романтиком, — Грэм усаживается поудобнее, захлопывает дверь джипа и устраивает недопитый стаканчик в держателе. Ричард, пристегиваясь, косит в его сторону лукавым взглядом:  
— Имеешь что-то против?  
— Да ни в коем случае, — улыбается Грэм и снова его целует.

Выруливая с заправки, Ричард все еще облизывает губы. Они проезжают несколько миль по шоссе, потом сворачивают направо. Грэм поднимает козырек — солнце теперь не бьет в лобовое стекло, а подмигивает последними лучами, пробивающимися меж высаженной вдоль дороги аккуратной полосы кустов. Местность пустынная, но неухоженной отнюдь не выглядит: редкие карманы на обочинах аккуратны вплоть до урн для разных типов отходов, нигде не видно сухих или поваленных деревьев, проселочные дороги, время от времени попадающиеся по пути, снабжены указателями и заасфальтированы. На одной такой Грэм замечает вереницу лениво ползущих вдалеке фар. Основная трасса убегает лентой за темнеющий горизонт, Грэм роняет голову на подголовник и, прихлебывая остывший кофе, думает о том, что им с Ричардом нужно почаще куда-нибудь выбираться вдвоем.

Видимо, он все-таки умудряется задремать, потому что когда его будит осторожное прикосновение Ричарда и негромкое: «Спящим красавицам подъем. Почти приехали», небо уже затянуто густыми вечерними тенями, и яркий свет фар выхватывает выщербленный асфальт узкой ленты проселочной дороги впереди. Грэм зевает, скребет затылок и допивает последний глоток остывшего кофе. Фары выхватывают из темноты небольшой указатель: «Green pine lodge». Туда и сворачивает Ричард. Под колесами скрипит гравий, мелкие камешки, отскакивая от шин, постукивают по днищу машины. По обе стороны дороги темными силуэтами проплывают небольшие рощицы. На западе, у самого горизонта небо еще переливается последними багряными отсветами заката, а на востоке уже загораются первые звезды.

Красный значок на навигаторе принимается усиленно мигать, и через пару минут свет фар выхватывает аккуратный приземистый «рельсовый» забор и широкую створку ворот с висящим на цепи замком. В глубине двора, за раскидистыми кленами, виднеется массивная постройка — высокий дом с большими, тускло поблескивающими в темноте окнами и гаражом как минимум на две машины. Ричард вытаскивает связку аккуратно подписанных ключей, и Грэм, перехватывая ее, открывает дверь:  
— Давай я.

После уютного тепла в салоне снаружи кажется прохладно, хотя на деле для конца января теплынь стоит неимоверная. Под ногами скрипят мелкие камушки. Ричард переключает фары так, чтобы свет не бил в глаза. Замок на воротах хорошо смазан и открывается без малейших усилий, цепь гремит тяжелыми звеньями. Грэм отводит створку в сторону, ждет, пока проедет джип, запирает снова и идет следом, поигрывая связкой. Оказывается, что дом стоит почти в центре просторного, огороженного, словно какое-нибудь ранчо, участка. В тенях под деревьями справа виднеется что-то вроде крытой беседки с каменным кострищем посередине. От нее к дому ведет аккуратно выложенная широкими плоскими камнями тропинка. Другая такая же убегает куда-то в сторону, куда не добирается свет фар.

Ричард выходит из машины. В салоне возле лампочек тут же принимается виться редкая мошкара. Грэм возвращает ключи и лезет на заднее сиденье за сумкой, пуховиком и пакетом с бутылками. Ричард отпирает дверь в дом. Света хватает ровно на то, чтобы разглядеть деревянный пол, устланный домоткаными ковриками с этническим рисунком, бревенчатые стены «а-ля натюрель» и пару тяжелых кресел.  
— Бросай у порога, — Ричард открывает заднюю дверь джипа, — тут тоже продукты. Я пойду поищу генератор, он должен быть где-то за гаражом.  
— Валяй, я разберусь.

В одном из пакетов что-то шуршит, из другого вкусно пахнет морепродуктами и копченым мясом. В третьем тоже мясо, но совсем свежее. Желудок Грэма издает голодное урчание. Он как раз опускает на пол у порога последний пакет — в багажнике еще пластиковый контейнер, но не похоже, чтобы там было что-то съестное, — когда раздается легкое гудение и по обе стороны входной двери и под высоким коньком стрельчатой крыши вспыхивают стилизованные под старину фонари, а в глубине дома оживает холодильник. Грэм закрывает вторую, затянутую противомоскитной сеткой дверь, и нашаривает на стене выключатель.

Дом оказывается не просто высоким, а двухэтажным. Широкая лестница ведет наверх к огражденной балюстрадой площадке второго этажа. С массивных балок высокого потолка на цепях свисает кованый обод люстры с дюжиной светильников. Тяжелых покрытых шкурами кресел обнаруживается не два, а гораздо больше. В одном углу просторного холла темнеет зев выложенного камнями закопченного камина, а в другом гладкой поверхностью барной стойки и многочисленными хромированными деталями поблескивает кухня. На стенах панно ручной работы соседствуют с фотографиями величественной канадской природы. Над камином ветвятся внушительного размера рога какого-то не особенно удачливого представителя семейства оленьих. Грэм, уважительно присвистнув, кивает сам себе, забрасывает пакет с мясом в холодильник, наливает воды в формочку для льда и выкручивает регулятор морозилки на полную мощность.

В баре обнаруживаются бокалы с гравировкой «Green pine lodge» по дну. У местного виски приятный древесный дух. Грэм наливает себе и Ричарду на два пальца и выходит на улицу. Пластиковый контейнер стоит на досках узкого крыльца. Ричард обтирает руки тряпкой, захлопывает дверь багажника, глушит мотор и вытаскивает ключи из замка зажигания. Вокруг моментально устанавливается оглушительная тишина.

— Черт, как же хорошо, — поневоле вырывается у Грэма. Из окон дома на доски крыльца и аккуратные прямоугольники клумб под окнами, где летом, наверное, благоухают цветы, льется уютный свет; бархат неба над головой усыпан крупными звездами, слабый ночной ветерок шелестит в ветвях. Из посторонних звуков слышны только еле уловимое гудение генератора и редкие щелчки остывающего мотора. Ричард, подходя к нему, задирает голову и довольно выдыхает. Грэм молча вкладывает ему в руку бокал. Виски обжигает горло, острым послевкусием пощипывает язык. Не самый лучший, что пробовал Грэм в жизни, но здесь, на природе, он кажется напитком богов. Ричард рядом с ним тоже облизывает губы.

— Я посмотрю, что можно по-быстрому разогреть, ты в душ, потом меняемся, — предлагает Грэм. — И, надеюсь, в спальне на первом этаже кровать как минимум двуспальная.  
Ричард крутит полупустой бокал в пальцах и косится на серебристый диск луны, мерцающий в кронах деревьев в той стороне, откуда они приехали.  
— Иди первый. Я хочу еще кое-что сделать, и душ мне потом понадобится надолго.

Заинтригованный Грэм вздергивает бровь, но Ричард молчит, глядя в темноту за очерченным светом фонарей и окон кругом. Грэм уважает личное пространство и знает Ричарда достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда можно настаивать, а когда отступиться, но здесь, за несколько тысяч миль от места, где он проснулся утром, в глуши, в почти безветренной ночи под звездами, он чувствует себя готовым на любую самую безумную авантюру.

— Рич, я возил тебя разгребать навоз на ферме, выучил до последней ноты «Сорок семь ответов полиморфии»…  
— Сорок восемь, — поправляет Ричард, и Грэм с беззвучным стоном закатывает глаза:  
— Пусть так. Я к тому, что не особо удивлюсь, даже если окажется, что ты правда набил блейковского дракона во всю спину и решил тут прогуляться голышо…  
Он осекается, потому что Ричард переступает с ноги на ногу и бросает быстрый взгляд на крыльцо. Грэм косится на плотный, явно тяжелый контейнер у них за спинами, вспоминает «Butcher’s sons», фартук и складывает два и два.  
— И сколько там?  
— Полтора галлона.

«А сорок футов пленки были бы очень кстати», — думает Грэм, допивает виски и с интересом косится на Ричарда:  
— И что, там у тебя правда драконий хвост во всю задницу?  
— Что? Нет! — Ричард мотает головой и залпом допивает свою порцию, — совсем нет. Концепт слишком сложный. То, что было в последнем фильме Брайану не нравится, и они…  
— Жаль, я бы посмотрел.  
Ричард смотрит на него исподлобья, слизывая остатки алкоголя с губ. Ему сорок три и он уже вряд ли задумается о том, как это выглядит со стороны. «Хотя, может оно и к лучшему», — решает Грэм, чувствуя, как кровь устремляется в южном направлении.

— Ладно, дракон, — он встряхивает головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться. Ричард ведь все равно не уймется, пока не выполнит задуманное, а теплее на улице не становится. Грэм снимает крышку с контейнера: внутри пара пластиковых ведер, в которых продают краску или перевозят соусы и майонез занимающиеся фаст-фудом фирмы. Белый пластик даже в слабом освещении просвечивает красным. Носком ботинка Грэм приподнимает контейнер с одного угла: жидкость тяжело плещется внутри наполненных на три четверти емкостей. — Честное слово, лучше бы это были ролевые игры.

Ричард фыркает.

С задней стороны дом напоминает букву L за счет приземистых хозяйственных пристроек. Грэм выбирает ее потому, что площадка более-менее защищена от ветра, а Ричард — из-за того, что она вся залита светом вышедшей из-за деревьев луны. Кровь в ее призрачном сиянии действительно кажется черной. Она тяжело переливается через край ведра и почти не расплескивается, попадая на кожу. Ричард с интересом наблюдает, как густые потеки сползают по груди и рукам. Пахнет как на скотобойне. Грэм очень надеется, что горячей воды хватит им обоим: этот тяжелый животный запах забивает носоглотку и, кажется, проникает ему прямо в поры даже сквозь рубашку и мясницкий фартук. Кровь влажно блестит, оставляя на светлой коже причудливые узоры, капает на землю с локтей и ягодиц. Ричард поджимает пальцы ног, когда багровые потеки достигают завитков волос в паху и сжавшихся от прохладного воздуха яиц и члена. Когда потеки закрывают голени и лодыжки, Грэм опускает второе ведро. На дне остается чуть больше литра.

Ричард давит в ладони случайный сгусток и кончиками пальцев размазывает кровь по лицу: широкие полосы вдоль лба, длинные мазки от глаз вниз по щекам до самой челюсти. Он задумчиво смотрит на свою руку. Сжимает и разжимает кулак, изучая тыльную сторону ладони, где тоненькие потеки крови уже начали подсыхать на костяшках и между пальцами. В свете луны покрывающая Ричарда жидкость блестит и кажется черной, словно деготь или нефть. Он больше напоминает не Великого Красного Дракона, а того странного типа с рогами, фото которого Грэм видел в гугл-поиске, когда искал информацию по сериалу, прежде чем работа над очередным фильмом о легендарном Рокки Бальбоа не лишила его остатков свободного времени.

Ричард, хмурясь, подставляет слабому свету луны вытянутые руки. С костяшек осыпаются успевшие засохнуть частички. Он снова окунает руки в ведро, взбаламучивая жижу и поднимая в воздух волну тяжелого медного запаха. Слышно, как с его пальцев падают крупные капли, глухо барабаня по земле.  
— Эй, — Грэм ловит большим пальцем стекающие по стенкам ведра потеки и уверенным движением проводит по лицу Ричарда — от самой линии роста волос поперек высокого лба вниз по спинке длинного носа. Ноздри Ричарда раздуваются, глаза кажутся непроглядно-темными.

— Постой-ка. — Грэм ставит ведро, шагает назад к дому — тяжелая резина длинного фартука бьет по носкам ботинок — распахивает настежь широкую створку двери гаража и щелкает выключателем. Прямоугольник неяркого света одинокой лампочки заливает центральную часть двора. Грэм оборачивается и вздрагивает. Ричард смотрит на него в упор, чуть пригнув голову, прищурившись и не моргая. Его тело сплошь покрыто потеками темно-красного и багрового, с пальцев медленно капает густая жижа. Он походил бы на жертву из фильма ужасов, если бы не нарочито расслабленная поза сытого, уверенного хищника и настороженный поворот головы. Грэм почему-то уверен, что если как следует присмотреться, то под слоем медленно стекающей вниз крови можно будет разглядеть татуировку. Внутри у него самого вдруг с интересом вздергивает бровь казалось бы давно забытый полковник Гивс, на миг отрываясь от процесса педантичного вычищения кончиком скальпеля воображаемой грязи из-под ногтей: у Грэма тоже были чудовища в послужном списке. Впрочем, полковник был просто мясником и садистом. Чудовище сейчас стоит перед Грэмом и явно намеревается отморозить себе яйца.

— Мне холодно даже от того, что я просто на тебя смотрю, — ворчит Грэм, дергая завязки фартука не вымазанной в крови рукой.  
Ричард медленно наклоняет голову. Грэм знает это выражение лица, немного отрешенное, задумчивое, с застывшим, обращенным внутрь себя взглядом. В этой голове происходят удивительные вещи. Сейчас там во всем величии своего безумия рождается Френсис Долархайд. Или Великий Красный Дракон. Скорее всего — и тот и другой одновременно, и заодно маленький брошенный матерью и искалеченный бабкой мальчик. Грэм обеими руками за творческий процесс, но в начале первого ночи он предпочел бы более комфортабельную обстановку.

— Рич, я серьезно, — завязки окончательно запутываются в тугой узел, и Грэм, тихо матерясь, тянет их в разные стороны обеими руками. — Съемки же на носу, тебе только простыть тут не хватало.

Даже этот обычно безотказный аргумент не действует. Ричард делает шаг вперед к раскрытой двери освещенного гаража и медленно поднимает растопыренную ладонь, изучая ореол электрического света на покрытых кровавыми разводами запястье и пальцах. С той стороны, где стоит Грэм, это тоже выглядит впечатляюще: словно Дракон защищает лицо от сияния солнца. В этом, пожалуй, можно даже найти что-то по-блейковски символичное. Частички засохшей крови, падая с ладоней Ричарда, медленно планируют к земле, рассыпаясь, словно иссушенная солнцем чешуя мифического чудовища.

— Драконам не место в темноте, — бьется у Грэма в голове настойчивая мысль, и он не сразу понимает, что произнес ее вслух, — в свете луны они неотличимы от других гадов.  
— Подлинное величие проявляется только на свету… — медленно, словно подбирая слова, откликается Ричард, опуская руку. На букве «с» он еле заметно шепелявит. По верхушкам ветвей пробегает холодный ночной ветер. Грэм зябко передергивает плечами и наклоняется над ящиком с инструментами в поисках чего-нибудь вроде ножниц. Сзади раздается мягкое шлепанье босых ног.

— Ну наконец-то. Помощь была бы очень кстати, — ворчит Грэм, но Ричард не спешит помогать, а в ящике оказывается только набор разномастных отверток, болтов и гаечных ключей. Грэм распрямляется с раздраженным вздохом, и замирает: на лице у стоящего совсем рядом Ричарда странное выражение, позабавленное и немного удивленное. «Пожалуй, — решает Грэм, прослеживая его взгляд, — я и сам бы удивился, если б у меня встало при теперешних-то максимум плюс десяти по Цельсию». Впрочем, это выражение задерживается на лице Ричарда совсем ненадолго. Он поднимает голову, улыбается (зубы кажутся ослепительно-белыми на фоне покрытого мазками засыхающей крови лица), рывком притягивает Грэма к себе, сгребая в кулак край фартука (завязки, на миг больно натянувшись на спине и шее, лопаются) и впивается в губы жестким поцелуем, больше похожим на укус.

Путь до спальни теряется в смазанной череде хлопающих дверей и неуклюжих столкновений с углами. Рубашку Ричард стаскивает с него где-то по дороге, умудрившись при этом ни на секунду не прекратить попыток откусить ему губы. В спальне темно: когда они оказываются внутри, он не дает Грэму даже шанса нашарить выключатель. Прямоугольник света из распахнутой двери в коридор освещает только широкую приземистую кровать, застланную темным покрывалом. Ричард сдергивает его на пол, толкает Грэма на прохладу белых хлопковых простыней и приседает рядом, расстегивая его ремень и отрывая пуговицы на ширинке. Пальцы у него холодные. Грэм чертыхается, когда Ричард задевает его наполовину окрепший член костяшками, но, как ни странно, это только заводит сильнее. Ричард дергает штаны вниз вместе с бельем и оставляет их болтаться в районе лодыжек, надежно спутывая Грэму ноги.

Он снова белозубо улыбается. Его массивная фигура наполовину скрыта в тени, наполовину освещена падающим из коридора светом, улыбка выглядит одновременно жуткой и завораживающей. Он разводит бедра Грэма в стороны, оставляя на золотистой от успевшего уже поблекнуть новозеландского загара коже смазанные кровавые отпечатки ладоней. Невольно вырвавшееся у Грэма «твою ма…» он ловит губами. От прикосновений скользкого липкого тела бросает в дрожь, но внизу живота тугим узлом скручивается нарастающее возбуждение. Медный запах крови бьет в ноздри, горячий привкус чувствуется во рту. Грэм дергает ногами, пытаясь одновременно стащить с себя ботинки и штаны и плотнее обхватить раскинутыми коленями бока неудобно нависающего над ним Ричарда, но тот приподнимается — горячий толстый член проезжается по голени Грэма, оставляя кровавый след, — переворачивает его набок и наваливается уже всерьез. Грэм скашивает взгляд. Ричард некоторое время изучает его, чуть склонив голову набок, так, словно видит в первый раз, а потом наклоняется и медленно ведет языком по бугрящимся мышцам плеча, ключице, вверх по шее и уже там смыкает зубы на складке кожи пониже уха и елозит по ней языком, щекоча ушную раковину длинным носом.

Одна рука Грэма прижата к постели его собственным телом, другую Ричард удерживает заведенной за спину, ноги спутаны штанами, яйца распирает, а тяжело покачивающийся член, то и дело задевает щелью на головке складки скомканных простыней.  
— Твою ма… — стонет он, но Ричард накрывает его рот ладонью — запах крови должен бы бить в нос, но ею и так уже все вокруг пропахло — и выдыхает в самое ухо:  
— Где должное благоговение?  
Грэм глухо мычит в пахнущую солью и медью кожу.

Прежде чем убрать руку Ричард выжидает несколько секунд. Его член, размазывая смазку и кровь, елозит по тыльной стороне бедер Грэма, тычется между ягодиц. Через мгновение, после того как Ричард проводит ладонью себе по животу, собирая кровавые разводы, и сплевывает в ладонь, к нему присоединяются и длинные пальцы. Грэм подтягивает ногу повыше, открываясь навстречу желанной ласке, но Ричард только дразнит, надавливая быстрыми движениями и ослабляя нажим, стоит мышцам начать поддаваться. А когда Грэм, ерзая и ругаясь, пытается насадиться на пальцы сам, больно тянет за жесткие завитки коротких волосков в ложбинке.  
— Благоговение, — ухмыляясь кровавым оскалом, напоминает это взращенное на Станиславском чудовище, и Грэм, вжимаясь лицом в постель, проглатывает готовые сорваться с языка проклятья.

Ричард снова сплевывает в ладонь. В глубине на миг отрезвленного болью сознания Грэма мелькает мысль о резинке, но потом Ричард проталкивает пальцы внутрь на первую фалангу, и уплывающий на волнах похоти мозг отключается, сигнализируя напоследок: «Забей. Экологически чистая Канада с экологически чистыми коровами». Ему было бы достаточно и нескольких движений для подготовки, но Ричард, со свойственной ему упертостью, повторяет все то, что обычно проделывает с ним сам Грэм, неторопливо растягивая изнутри, медленно поворачивая пальцы и оглаживая костяшками гладкие стенки заднего прохода. И только несколько минут спустя, наконец, наполняет его собой одним плавным, долгим движением.

Ричард большой. Грэм поневоле дергается, когда его толстый член почти больно упирается во что-то внутри и Ричард тотчас сдвигается ниже, упираясь кулаком в матрац, осторожно поводит бедрами и на этот раз задевает правильное место. Яйца гудят, перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, член в заду скользит с мучительной плавностью, но даже этого хватает чтобы в несколько минут подтолкнуть Грэма к самой грани. Он сжимает мышцы, уже чувствуя, как внутри кипит, готовое выплеснуться пламя, но Ричард прихватывает его за кожу между плечом и шеей зубами — Грэм кожей чувствует, как он ухмыляется — и сжимает все сильнее и сильнее, пока не заставляет отхлынуть подступающий оргазм. Грэм глухо стонет, Ричард зализывает отметину, начинает двигать бедрами быстрее и через несколько минут повторяет тот же трюк.

Когда оргазм подкатывает в третий раз, Грэм слабо трепыхается, пытаясь высвободить руку, но Ричард предупреждающе сжимает зубы на его плече, просовывает руку под бок и, обхватив багровый, разрывающийся от желания член, принимается надрачивать в такт ускоряющимся толчкам. Его собственные яйца только что не звенят, бодро шлепая Грэма по заднице. Раскаленная пружина, натуго свернувшаяся внизу живота, стремительно распрямляется, отдаваясь в ушах тонким звоном, член дергается, выплескиваясь в крепкий кулак. Ричард разжимает зубы и тяжело наваливается сверху, содрогаясь в последних беспорядочных толчках. В заду становится горячо и мокро.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Грэм в измазанное кровью плечо, — ох же ж блядь…  
Ричард что-то довольно мычит, не разлепляя глаз, тычется губами ему в ухо, сползает набок и шарит по кровати в поисках одеяла.

— Даже не думай, — советует ему Грэм, садясь и наконец-то стаскивая с ног ботинки и джинсы. Зад саднит приятным тянущим послевкусием, на плечах горят следы от зубов. Ричард улыбается, и теперь его улыбка даже на перемазанном кровью лице выглядит до безобразия довольной. Грэм на ощупь включает свет, сначала весь — Ричард недовольно мычит, пытаясь прикрыть голову рукой — потом оставляет только несколько точечных светильников по периметру комнаты. На полу прослеживается четкая дорожка из смазанных и уже побуревших пятен крови. Разворошенная кровать выглядит так, будто на ней кого-то расчленили, и Грэм сильно сомневается, что простыни можно будет отстирать. Впрочем, в шкафу обнаруживается несколько запасных комплектов. Он включает свет в ванной и тихо чертыхается при виде своего отражения: синяки от укусов не сойдут еще неделю точно.

Столитровый бойлер подмигивает зеленым значком и дрожащей на отметке ста процентов стрелкой. Горячая вода бьет по лысине, скатывается по плечам и приятной болью пощипывает свежие отметины. Грэм изводит на себя полфлакона пахучего геля для душа, оборачивает бедра длинным полотенцем и идет за Ричардом. К его удивлению, тот не спит — лежит, раскинувшись на кровати морской звездой, и изучает на просвет измазанные пальцы. Засохшие хлопья крови давно отвалились, осталась только мелкая сеточка, повторяющая узор складок и пор, но кожа все равно отливает красным.

— Оу… — выдыхает он, садясь, и виновато кривится при виде отметин собственных зубов, украшающих плечи и шею Грэма.  
— Забей. Отлично все было.  
Ричард тянется взъерошить волосы, но останавливается, едва поднеся руку к лицу.  
Грэм хмыкает:  
— Горячей воды вдоволь, геля полфлакона, а шампунь я не трогал, тебе должно хватить, — он стаскивает с подушек измазанные наволочки, кидает их на середину кровати и тянет зацепившуюся за угол матраса простыню. Ричард поднимается и нетвердой походкой шлепает в ванную, стараясь не задевать ничего по пути. Грэм затаивает дыхание и, не скрываясь, ржет, когда Ричард выдает трехэтажную тираду при виде собственного отражения.

— Да-а, нелегко быть великим красным драконом, — отсмеявшись, выдыхает Грэм. Мстительное сопение Ричарда слышно даже сквозь шум забарабанившей по стенкам душевой кабинки воды.  
— И подумай дважды, прежде чем заикнуться про женщину, одетую солнцем, — предупреждает он, заглядывая в дверь ванной. Вода хлещет Ричарда по склоненному загривку, ало-розовыми ручейками сбегает вниз по изгибам крепкого тела и, закручиваясь стремительным водоворотом по пластиковому поддону, уносится в сток. Ричард приоткрывает один глаз:  
— А дракону она понравилась, — по складке, обозначившей улыбку у уголка его тонких губ, скатываются красноватые капли.  
— Зараза, — беззлобно огрызается Грэм, запуская в него мокрым полотенцем, но Ричард успевает закрыть дверь кабинки и оно мокрым комом сползает на пол по матовому стеклу.  
— Помнится, кто-то грозился до меня добраться, — доносится изнутри.  
Грэм хмыкает, бросает взгляд на непроглядную темноту за окном спальни и, подхватывая с пола моток окровавленных простыней, усмехается:  
— Так еще не вечер.


End file.
